


Vegas Baby! Part Three: Castiel

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Vegas Baby! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, NSFW text, Oral, Reader Insert, Romance, Sex, Smut, Vegas baby!, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's turn to romance the reader in Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Baby! Part Three: Castiel

Waking up alone in the morning was jarring, and not at all what you’d expected from Sam. As you rolled over, your arm colliding with the soft warm spot where he had obviously not long left, you pushed up in confusion, frowning at the lack of body next to you.

‘Sam?’ You looked around, spotting the flowers on the side fairly quickly. Climbing from the bed, keeping the sheet wrapped around your nude body, you crossed the room and picked up the flowers, smiling as you read the card.

_Sorry I had to leave you,_

_But we had something planned for your Sunday morning. Go down to the concierge desk, and ask for Lucia._

_See you at lunch_

_X Sam_

Your smile widened as warmth flooded through your chest, and you felt like doing one of those ridiculously girly twirls. Dropping the sheet, you took a quick shower and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, slipping a pair of sandals on before grabbing your room key and heading down the hallway. You heard nothing from the boys’ room, and wondered exactly what they had planned.

The hotel was fairly quiet, being a Sunday morning, and you aimed straight for the concierge, smiling pleasantly at the staff there.

‘Hi.’ You greeted, feeling a little unsure of yourself. ‘My…er…I was told to ask for Lucia?’

The lady at the desk, a middle aged woman with a large perm and a friendly face to go with her nametag that said “Doris”, beamed, nodding furiously. ‘Oh, you must be Y/N! Yes! Let me take you down to Lucia.’ She walked around the desk in her prim high heels, still smiling. ‘Your gentleman friend was very insistent you have the best. You’re a lucky gal, I must say. So handsome! And those blue eyes.’

You caught on quickly, looking a little bashful. ‘Yes, er, Castiel can be…he’s a sweetheart.’ The finish of your sentence as lame as hell, but Doris didn’t seem to notice your discomfort. She kept walking on those heels, with you following close behind and wondering how she didn’t break her ankle or something.

‘Now, everything is paid for, and Lucia is your assistant the whole morning, okay? Doris smiled, opening a door into a corridor that said “Private”. You looked around as you followed her in, feeling a little confused and overwhelmed. Doris stopped, gesturing to a table where a young Asian woman stood, smiling brightly at you. ‘This is Lucia.’

‘Hi.’ You gave a little wave and Lucia smiled wider.

‘Hi there. You’re Y/N?’ You nodded and Doris patted your shoulder.

‘Have a wonderful time, my dear.’

Several hours later and you were stood back in your hotel room, your hair done, dressed comfortably, and feeling more pampered and relaxed than you’d ever done in your life. Lucia had done your hair, given you a massage, she’d taken you to get a mani-pedi, get your nails painted and finally, to have your makeup done. It had been difficult to explain the bruises and scars littered across your skin, but obviously these were professionals and they took your explanation of extreme sports without question.

Now, you were expected back at the concierge desk, where Castiel was waiting for you. You were nervous, and as you made for the door, you blinked in surprise when you found Dean and Sam at the door, both of them dressed nicely - well, in their best plaid and denim.

‘Wow.’ Dean smirked. ‘You look…amazing.’

Sam chuckled. ‘He’s got such a way with words.’

The memories of what you’d done in the past two days with both Winchesters made you blush and you pushed past them delicately. ‘You two are incorrigible. Was this pampering thing your idea?’

‘Actually…’ Sam started, glancing at Dean. ‘It was Castiel’s. He wanted to make sure you were relaxed, and he mentioned the words “treated like a goddess”. This was our best idea for that. And it looks like it worked.’ He smiled. ‘You’re glowing.’

‘Oh shut up.’ You blushed even redder, turning away. ‘I’m going to be late.’

‘We’ll see you in a few hours.’ Dean winked and you paused, before carrying on in your walking. You didn’t know what they were up to, but whatever it was….well.

Arriving down at the concierge desk, you found Castiel stood, dressed in a smart suit and minus a trenchcoat, looking more uncomfortable than anyone you’d ever seen. He turned, scanning the crowds, relaxing a little as he saw you.

‘Y/N.’ He breathed, smiling that awkward little smile he had. You ducked your head, walking over to him and taking his arm, giggling lightly at his confusion as you did so.

‘It’s normal for a date, Cas. We hold arms like this. It’s sophisticated. I think.’ You reached up, giving him a small peck on the cheek. ‘What’s your plan?’

‘Well…’ He cleared his throat. ‘I have tickets to a show. I wasn’t sure which one to pick, but I hope you’ll like it. I also booked transport down the strip, as it is a long walk and I didn’t want to ruin the relaxation you’ve been enjoying all day.’ You beamed and he returned the expression. ‘You seem pleased.’

‘Less walking? Definitely a positive.’ You tugged on his arm, and he took the hint, walking you to the exit where a member of valet parking was waiting.

‘We have a car booked. Under Winchester?’ The angel didn’t sound entirely sure of himself, but the valet knew exactly which car was waiting for him. He directed the both of you to a black stretch limo parked on the massive drive and your mouth dropped open. Cas looked at your reaction and smiled. ‘This is good?’

‘This is amazing.’ You whispered. ‘I’ve never been in a limo!’ Excitement thrummed through your veins as the valet opened the door and you climbed in, Cas close behind you. Settling in the luxurious leather seat, you grinned over at the angel, who looked almost as excited as you were. ‘Look at all these buttons. Oh, and there’s a bar!’ You stopped abruptly as you realised how over-excited you were getting, and your cheeks flamed. ‘Sorry.’

Castiel chuckled a little, a smile lighting up his features. ‘It’s fine.’ He turned those blue eyes on yours, taking your hand in his, his long fingers squeezing against yours gently. ‘It gives me immeasurable pleasure to see you enjoying yourself. The way you radiate…you truly are beautiful, Y/N.’

Your blush deepened, spreading along your skin like ants under your clothing. Goosepimples erupted down your arms, and you looked down at your fingers entwined with his. Castiel gave another soft squeeze, before the limo started to move slowly down the strip.

The bright lights of Vegas were even more startling and awe-inspiring at night, and the air conditioning in the vehicle was a welcome reprieve from the stifling heat outside. Castiel pointed out some of the taller buildings, his own child-like amazement making you smile so much your cheeks hurt. With the traffic, it took about fifteen minutes to travel the two miles of the strip, and before you knew it, the limo was pulling into the parking complex next to the Excalibur, and Castiel was helping you from your seat.

‘So, what show are we seeing?’ You asked, and Castiel reached into his pocket, pulling out of the tickets.

‘The lady at the kiosk gave me tickets for “Thunder Down Under”. She said the ladies adore the show.’ Your eyes widened and Castiel looked confused as he watched you. ‘Have I made an error?’

You giggled, covering your mouth. ‘Cas….Thunder Down Under is a strip show.’ His brow furrowed and you realised he didn’t understand. ‘As in, men on stage. Taking their clothes off to music?’ Comprehension dawned on his handsome face and he looked down at the tickets in his hands.

‘Does that displease you?’ He asked, looking unsure as he avoided eye contact with you.

‘No.’ You shook your head. ‘But I didn’t think you’d wanna watch a bunch of men showing their junk off.’

Castiel shrugged. ‘I am indifferent to…”junk”. There is only one form that pleases me in the way you are suggesting and that is yours. Whilst I enjoy the sites this curious city has to offer, I am much more interested in your happiness and enjoyment.’

God, could this man be any more charming and sweet? Your blush was verging on radiating like the sun, and you snuggled closer to the angel, clinging to his arm. ‘As enticing as the thought of watching sweaty men dancing with no clothes on, I’m not partial to crowds of screaming women. We could head back and see if there are tickets left for the Cirque Du Soleil?’

The angel smiled, bending to kiss your cheek. ‘If that is what you desire, Y/N -’ The world shifted, and the sizzling heat of the air outside the Excalibur was replaced with air conditioning inside The Mirage, and you sighed in relief, holding on to Castiel’s arm tightly as the dizziness of his form of travel washed over you. ‘Are you okay?’ He asked, concern in his eyes. ‘I know you do not favour that form of travel, but it seemed inefficient to drive back.’

You shook your head. ‘It’s okay. Why don’t we go and see about that show?’

*****

Three hours later, and you weren’t sure if you’d more enjoyed watching the show, or watching Cas watch the show. His blue eyes were focused on the intricate displays of acrobatics and dancing as soon as it had started, and you’d had to tear your eyes away from him at several points to make sure you didn’t miss the performance.

‘That was amazing.’ He finally said, hooking his arm through yours as you had done to him earlier on the evening. You smiled, cuddling into him but keeping your eyes on his face as you watched his mind process what he’d seen. ‘I’ve never seen anything like that before. The way they moved - it was stunning.’ He drew his gaze to meet yours. ‘I think I enjoyed that significantly more than I would have enjoyed watching men undress to music.’ You giggled, drawing a smile from him. ‘Although, I do believe some of those performers were quite underdressed.’

‘I think it helps with…something. I guess you can’t do backflips or moves like that with too many clothes on.’

Castiel hummed in agreement, and you realised that the rest of the show crowd had burst ahead into the hotel, leaving you and the angel trailing behind. ‘I think we should retire to your room. Are you happy to do that?’

You nodded, tightening your grip on him a little. ‘I’m more than happy.’ Both of you continued to walk leisurely as Castiel returned the conversation to the show, and you listened without interrupting, enjoying his childlike amazement at what he’d seen. Until he approached the Blue Meanies, which sent a shudder through his body.

‘I didn’t like those. They were…unpleasant to look at.’

‘Yeah, I never liked them in the film either. I mean, The Yellow Submarine gave me nightmares when I was a kid, but I think I can look past the Blue Meanie now.’ You chuckled, as Castiel smiled.

‘I think I shall have to listen to more of this music. I’d heard of The Beatles, but Dean doesn’t often listen to anything but the loud guitars he likes.’

You nodded. ‘The Beatles are amazing. I like some of their stuff more than others. My Dad loved them.’ Your smile turned wistful as you looked down at the hideous carpet underneath your feet. ‘They were bigger than Jesus, you know.’

Castiel frowned. ‘I don’t doubt that. There were a lot less humans in Jesus’ time. And no Internet.’ He sounded so serious about the statement that it made you giggle again, and he smiled. ‘I like it when you do that.’

‘Do what?’

‘Laugh. It’s a very pleasant noise.’ He stopped, pulling you into his arms and bending to kiss you. The sudden act caught you by surprise but it took less than second to melt into his embrace, the feel of his soft lips against yours making you swoon like some nineteenth century Victorian. He tasted faintly of peanut butter and he moaned a little against your mouth, his fingers clutching at you. When he finally pulled away, his normally blue eyes were lust blown black, and he was breathing heavily.

‘Cas?’

‘Yes, Y/N?’

‘Can we go back to my room?’ You were barely audible in the crowded casino hotel, and Castiel smiled, pressing his forehead to yours. ‘Like, now?’ It didn’t take the question being finished before the air shifted around you and the noise disappeared as the angel brought you both to your room with a rustle of wings.

You didn’t speak again, pushing at the suit jacket he was wearing, barely letting it fall from his shoulders before you were pulling at his tie and unbuttoning the crisp white shirt he’d worn. His hands were equally as respondent, gripping the hem of your top and pulling it up your torso, reluctantly breaking away from your lips to remove the article of clothing.

It was difficult to think that Castiel wasn’t a sexual creature. He’d already stated as much earlier in the evening, but right now, he seemed like a deviant, clutching at your body and stripping you with a complete lack of apprehension.

His chest was firm as you collided with him again, his fingers working to remove the rest of your clothing as you unbuckled his pants, pushing them down as far as you could to wrap one slim hand around his thick cock, drinking down his moans as you stroked him, base to tip, your fingers dragging over his skin with ease.

‘You like that?’ You whispered, and the angel nodded, his hips thrusting up a little into your hand as he dipped his head to suck one firm nipple into his mouth. ‘Fuck, Cas…’

His hands were around your waist, and you released him from your hand as he encouraged you back onto the bed. The touch of his fingers was persistent and you laid back, letting him explore your body, despite your want to touch his.

‘So beautiful.’ His murmur was pressed into your hip and you whimpered with need, arching your body from the bed. ‘I wonder if I could make you twist like the dancers tonight. If I could make you cry out with melodies like they sang.’ He didn’t seem to be looking for an answer to his ponderings, and you gave none but a small whine, your hands reaching for him. ‘I just want to make you sing, my sweet Y/N.’

‘Castiel -’

He crawled up your body, placing soft kisses as he went, until he was nestled between your legs, his thick erection heavy against your thigh. You mewled for him, fingers dancing over his shoulders, your body reacting to his touch by arching upwards, seeking more friction, more heat, more of him.

‘I’m not going to do what you want,’ he chuckled, kissing the corner of your mouth. ‘I know you want me inside you, Y/N. But not right now.’ His hips rolled against yours, and you moaned softly, feeling the head of his cock bump into your entrance, teasing you. His name fell from your lips on a breathy whisper, and he pushed up, looking down as you as if he were drinking in every detail of your body. ‘Right now, I want you to come for me. I want to hear you cry out with that beautiful voice.’ A grin spread over his face as he slipped back down, spreading your thighs with his hands. ‘Close your eyes.’

You did as asked, feeling a cool digit circle your dripping pussy, teasing your hole delicately. Your inner walls clenched around nothing, and you gave a small keening cry, urging him to continue. You didn’t feel him move, but you felt his tongue probe at your soft flesh, licking up along your slit, stopping to tease your clit and make you suck in a harsh breath.

‘Do you like that, Y/N?’

‘Yes.’ You nodded, still keeping your eyes closed as Castiel kept moving his tongue along your cunt. He thrust lazily against you, his tongue penetrating you the slightest inch, and you moaned, needing more. Fingers spread you open, and you felt your body tightening and loosening as the angel kept pushing you higher.

‘Can you feel this?’ He asked, his breath warm against your thigh, and his tongue thrust into you further, seeking out deeper spots. You frowned, realising that he was still breathing against your skin, too far away from the apex of your legs to be fucking you with his tongue at the same time. ‘How about this?’ Castiel kissed your thigh, just as his “tongue” surged into you, hitting exactly the right spot.

An expletive exploded from your lips as you came, your body clenching around his touch, your mind not even registering what he was doing. He was still speaking, still claiming your skin with soft kisses and words, and you knew exactly how he was making you come. You’d felt it before, when he’d healed you, that soft warmth that was curling inside you right now, pushing you through your climax, stimulating your every nerve ending. You’d never imagined it would feel like this, an angel’s grace making you come so hard you saw stars behind your closed eyelids.

Your breathing was loud in the room as Cas stood up from the bed, walking around you, seeing your body laid out and flushed from what he’d done.

‘Cas?’

‘You can open your eyes now.’ He smiled, and you looked up at him, chest rising and falling in a heavy rhythm as you tumbled down from the high he’d given you. ‘I said earlier, that yours was the only form I had interest in, in this manner.’

‘I know.’ You tried to catch your breath. ‘But I didn’t expect that.’ Your smile was coy, a little shy as Castiel knelt by the bed. ‘Would you allow me to return the favour?’ His cock twitched, and you knew he wanted it. ‘Let me taste you, Cas.’

Castiel’s smile widened as he leant down and cupped your face. ‘I would be honoured.’ It was an odd phrase to use, but you shook it off as he spoke again. ‘But we are running on a shorter schedule than I would like. We have company.’

‘Company?’ A frown covered your expression as you sat up, and the angel nodded, clicking his fingers. The lights flickered, and suddenly, there were two Winchesters stood at the bottom of your bed, both of them looking for the world like they’d been expecting the move for a while. You squeaked and covered yourself - a move that would look absolutely ridiculous in hindsight.

Dean smirked as he pulled off his overshirt. ‘We promised you a weekend to remember, sweetheart.’ He glanced at his brother, who nodded.

‘And we always deliver.’


End file.
